The Mysteries of Lord Voldmort: Solved
by Siriusgirlforevr
Summary: Buffy,Lily,& the marauders have be chosen to go to the house where evil began:the Riddle house.There're camaras all over,but what happens when Lord Voldemort himself decides to crash the party himself......


Authors Note: This fic was inspired by the movie 'Halloween Resurrection', and my other story 'Until My Dying Day'. Read that first. Because you will have NO idea who some of the characters are. Takes place during the summer after Buffy, James, Sirius, and Lily's fifth year. Forget the plot of Until My Dying Day; this is another way I thought if to get Buffy and Sirius, and Lily and James together. Buffy and Sirius ARE Not, I repeat, are NOT together. Though they might be....  
  
" So, here we go." Buffy said from her spot in front of the Blacks fireplace, grabbing a handful of floopowder and than turning around to say to Remus, Sirius, James, Peter, and Lily (who was forced to come by Buffy),  
  
"See you at home." And with that, she threw the floopowder into the fireplace, stepped into the fire, and shouted,  
  
"HALLIWELL MANOR!" And disappeared in a flash of smoke. Sirius was next, then Lily, then James, then Remus, and then Peter. They all arrived at the Halliwell house, where Buffy and Lily ran upstairs to, what Buffy said, check her e-mail.  
  
" Nutters, the both of 'em." Remus said, the rest of them nodding in agreement. They started to wander around, when all of a sudden Buffy screamed. The boys looked at eachother, then ran up the stairs, and into Buffys room to find them jumping up and down and holding eachothers hands, perfectly fine.  
  
"What the hell? You trying to scare the crap out of us?" Sirius said, and Buffy turned and answered,  
  
"No! We just got picked! We got picked!" Buffy screeched.  
  
"Picked for what?" James asked, "Buffy, what did you do?"  
  
" I entered us in a contest! And we got picked!" Buffy said, still jumping up and down.  
  
"Picked to do what? What are you talking about?" Remus asked.  
  
"WE GOT PICKED TO EXPLORE TOM RIDDLES HOUSE!" Buffy screamed.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up a minute." James said after they all got over the shock, "We're going to what?"  
  
"Buffy! Are you mad!" Remus said.  
  
"Tom Riddle? As in Voldemort, Tom Riddle? The one that went evil 5 years ago, Tom Riddle?" Sirius questioned.  
  
"YES! THAT TOM RIDDLE!" Buffy shrieked. Lily, who hadn't said a word yet, said,  
  
"Isn't it great?!"  
  
"No." They all, except Lily and Buffy, answered.  
  
"Well, why not? We get to go to the house with ten other people, and try to figure out the reason he went bad! Why isn't that great?"  
  
"Whoa, Buff. I'm all for a good thrill once in a while, but this is just to much, I mean, Voldemort?" Sirius said.  
  
"YES!" Lily and Buffy both said.  
  
" Back up. You mean WE along with ten other people, get to explore Voldemorts house?" James said.  
  
"YES!" Buffy said.  
  
"Well, if you put it that way, I think it sounds like fun." Sirius said smiling. Buffy smiled at him.  
  
"Thank you. I'm glad SOMEONE sees my point."  
  
"Hey!" Lily said.  
  
"Well, other than Lil."  
  
"So, who's with me?" Buffy asked. Only Sirius and Lily's hand went up.  
  
"Guys! This is the chance of a LIFETIME! Do you know how many people would KILL to be in our shoes?" Buffy tried to convince them. "Now, either you guys are going with me, or you're not. It's up to you. Who's with me?"  
  
All hands, a few reluctantly, went up in the air. Buffy shrieked.  
  
"Great! Now, we've got to get ready, it starts tomorrow, and there's going to be cameras al around the house watching us and- OH MY GOD! WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR?" Buffy screeched and ran to her closet. Lily made a noise of horror and ran to Buffys closet as well. All boys stared in shock. Sure, Buffy was part of there gang, but sometimes she could be such a girl. They all stared as Buffy frantically started holding articles of clothing up to herself, chucking them away each time, making the boys duck to avoid being hit on the head, Lily doing the same Buffy was.  
  
"Women." Sirius said. All men nodded in agreement. Finally, after an hour, Buffy and Lily decided they were going shopping the next day. The boys sighed in relief that it was over, and started helping Buffy pick up her clothes that were strewn all over the room. When they were done, they all gathered around Buffy's computer to read the e-mail to find out who the other ten people were.  
  
"Well, there's some girl named Naughtia Collins, and a guy named S-OH MY GOD! Snape is coming!" Buffy said.  
  
"WHAT?" All except Buffy asked. Buffy nodded and sat back down.  
  
"Ok, so there's Naughtia, Snape, a guy named Ryan Kalin, girl named Laura Andrews, girl named Phoebe Summers, girl named Kendra Halliwell, hey! A girl named -" Buffy started, but was cut off by Remus saying,  
  
"Why don't you just read us the list?"  
  
"Fine!" Buffy huffed. The said,  
  
"1. Laura Andrews  
2. Sirius Black  
3.Naughtia Collins  
4.Lily Evans  
5.Buffy Halliwell  
6.Kendra Halliwell  
7.Ryan Kalin  
8. Remus Lupin  
9.Chelsea Merincavits, I wonder if she's related to Raven?  
10. Kiara Oceans  
11. Sean Oledge  
12. Peter Pettigrew  
13. James Potter  
14. Cory Racktold  
15. Severus Snape  
16. Phoebe Summers" Buffy finished.  
  
"Hey, uh...did anybody else notice that there's an even amount of boys and girls?" Remus asked.  
  
"Uh.that's how it's supposed to be, Remus." Sirius said.  
  
"Oh...I knew that..." Remus said, blushing.  
  
An hour later they were all getting ready for bed, as it was 11 at night. Buffy fell asleep instantly as she was worn out, as did Lily. The guys, in another room, laid staring at the ceiling for a little, before drifting off to sleep...  
  
Authors Note: So, ya like? PLEASE REVIEW! Oh, and if you're not a girl, you will SERIOUSLY HATE the next chapter: shopping! Yay! I LOVE shopping!  
  
Halli 


End file.
